


Hello again~

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M, a bit OOC, sengen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Weirdly enough, the way they had met was pretty mundane. No grand events or ‘falling onto each other’ with their lips accidentally plastered together only to break away like tsundere characters. They had actually met quite young in a park, thanks to a wayward rocket and a particularly strong wind gust.For the Prompt:If you could, can you do sengen childhood friends or they knew each other before petrification, reunited? Ps. Love your work
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 235





	Hello again~

Weirdly enough, the way they had met was pretty mundane. No grand events or ‘falling onto each other’ with their lips accidentally plastered together only to break away like tsundere characters. They had actually met quite young in a park, thanks to a wayward rocket and a particularly strong wind gust.

“Hey! You knocked my cards over!” A boy yelled at him as he burst through the clearing. He was surrounded by fallen playing cards and had an angry pout on his face. Unfortunately, Senku was too out of breath to give a response. He felt a pat on his back and straightened up, looking up at the boy a few inches taller than him. “Are you dying?” He asked. 

“No, I’m-” Senku shook his head, brushing off his coat of the leaves he’d picked up on his run to catch the rocket. “Winded, just winded.” 

The boy smiled at him, seemingly having forgotten he was mad before. Now his expression was replaced by curiosity. “Why’re you wearing a doctor’s coat? Are you a doctor?”

“It’s a lab coat, and no, I’m not a doctor.” Senku corrected, extending his hand out to shake, which the boy took with a giggle. “Ishigami Senku, I’m building a rocket with science.”

“Asagiri Gen, I…” Gen trailed off in thought before he shook his head. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Senku rolled his eyes, giving a cursory glance at the cards still on the ground. “That much was obvious.”

“Ouch, you’re kind of mean.” Gen’s face scrunched into a frown as he bent to pick up the cards.

Senku shrugged. “I’m just telling the truth. It’s not mean if it’s honesty.”

“It is if it hurts my feelings.” Gen whispered. 

Senku bent down and scooped up the rest of the cards. “Did I hurt your feelings?”

“They mortally wounded me.” Gen cried, clutching his heart. Senku would’ve believed him too if it weren’t for the wide smile Gen was obviously trying to hide. 

“Yeah, right.” Senku chuckled, glad he didn’t actually hurt the boy he’d just met. “Hold this.” Senku put a remote button into Gen’s hand, who thankfully didn’t start pressing the controls right away and merely looked at it curiously. 

“Are you going to make the rocket fly?” Gen asked as he followed Senku over to the rocket stand he had set up before the wind picked up. 

“I plan to make it past the troposphere first.” Senku said, looking over at Gen, who tilted his head, confused. “Yes I’m planning to make it fly.”

“Like magic!” Gen beamed. 

“No, with science,” Senku said. “And a little bit of engine fuel.” 

“Engine fuel?” 

“Press this when I say.” Senku ordered, pointing at the biggest red button on the remote. 

“Okay~” Gen said, watching Senku fiddle with a few things before he jumped back and yelled. 

“Now!”

Gen slammed the button, just as there was a little pop and the small rocket took off into the air. 

“Woah, it’s flying!” Gen cheered, watching as the rocket soared higher and higher. Senku didn’t seem to share his same excitement. 

“It’s gonna explode.” He said morbidly. 

“Explode?” Gen asked, just as the rocket blew into a few dozen pieces. “Fireworks!” Gen awed at the display before noticing Senku dejectedly kick a rock with a frown. “Was that… not the intention?”

“When NASA launches space shuttles, do you think they intended to blow up the people inside?” Senku practically growled. 

“No?” 

“Exactly.” Senku smoothed a hand over his eyes in frustration, making Gen pat him on the head. 

“Don’t worry, Senku-chan, I’m sure you’ll make it at some point!” Gen tried to encourage. 

“-chan?” Senku raised his eyebrow in question before shaking his head. “You know what, nevermind. I gotta go pick up whatever remnants are left and make sure they don’t start a fire again.” 

Gen turned his head down; a sense of sadness overtaking his features before it was schooled into a happy smile. “Okay then. It was nice meeting you!” 

_The things I do..._ Senku thought before he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I- I’ll be here again in three days to test a new model.”

The smile on Gen’s face brightened genuinely as he got the message. “Alright~”

“See you later, Gen.” Senku waved as he walked away, making Gen happily wave back. 

“Bye bye, Senku-chan!”

——————

From there, they kept in steady contact, meetings scheduled one after the other as they continued getting to know one another. Senku learned Gen was really into magic tricks and ‘figuring people out’ as Gen called it. Eventually, Senku introduced him to psychology and mentalism. Meanwhile, Gen learned that Senku really loved science and had no problem breaking a few laws to accomplish his experiments.

Eventually, they transferred from grade to grade as they grew older, and their meetings lessened a bit. 

Despite that, even throughout middle school, they kept in contact, which was surprising considering Gen was in the older classes and part of a different school. Occasionally they’d meet up in the same park they’d originally met at, but this time it was Gen that requested they meet at the new museum event for paleontology. 

Senku walked through the crowd looking for the familiar features of his friend when a yell pierced the air. 

“Senku-chan!” Gen called as he jogged up to him, coming back the way he came. That’s not what Senku’s mind latched onto. “Jeez you just passed by me.” Gen whined, just as Senku bent over, laughing hard. 

“What’s with your hair!?” Senku gasped through his giggling, reaching out to pull at the one longer side of hair that was dyed completely white. The other side was the natural dark hair he knew Gen was born with. 

“It’s the latest style!” Gen huffed, a pout playing on his lips as Senku continuously teased him. 

“Who told you that? The zebras at the zoo?” Senku laughed. 

If it were possible Gen’s pout intensified as did the blush on his face. It was rather an adorable look on his face. “So mean! I’m heartbroken.” 

“Yeah yeah, let’s go inside.” Senku said, now feeling his own blush creeping up his neck as he stared longer at Gen’s face. He pulled Gen along by the elbow into the building. “What were you going to tell me?” He asked as they settled into walking around the exhibit. 

“How’d you know I wanted to tell you something?” 

“You may be studying psychology, but you’re plainly obvious with your intentions.” Senku said. 

“Fine.” Gen sighed before his features schooled in the familiar way Senku knew meant he was purposely keeping his emotions in check. “I’m moving to America.”

_That was unexpected._ “Why?” 

“Opportunity, my dear Senku-chan!” Gen smirked though it held no excitement. “I could learn from the best magicians in the city of magic!”

“Las Vegas?” 

Gen shrugged. “Well, maybe?”

“Cool.” Senku said, nonchalant and unbothered. 

Gen blinked. “That’s it? Not trying to get me to stay? No tearful goodbye? Won’t you miss me?”

“Your choice, not mine.” Senku said. 

Gen sniffled before wiping a fake tear. “I’ll miss you.” 

“Quit the dramatics, you mentalist. You and I both know you’ll be texting me every day while you’re there.” Senku smirked, looking Gen straight in the eye. They held eye contact for a minute before Gen broke and laughed, looking away. 

“You’re not wrong, I suppose,” Gen said, still giggling. 

“Exactly. Walk faster. I want to catch one of the scientists here and give them my notes on their findings.” Senku grabbed Gen’s hand, feeling momentarily frozen as he felt Gen squeeze back before he snapped out of it as Gen responded. 

“Of course you do.” He said fondly.

——————

Then highschool had come. Gen was a famous performer by then and had returned to Japan. They met up like they usually did, except this time was completely by accident.

“Well if it isn’t, the science nerd himself.” Gen teased as he rounded the aisle of candy towards Senku. It seemed they were both on a convenience store trip at 3 in the morning. 

“Mentalist.” Senku hummed. 

“Aren’t good little boys supposed to be asleep right now?” Gen teased as if he didn’t have dark circles under his eyes as well. 

“Don’t you have a show tomorrow?” Senku countered. 

“Fair point.” Gen chuckled as they both reached for the bottle of cola in the freezer. 

“Oh no, you don’t, the cola is mine.” Gen claimed, making Senku roll his eyes. 

“They’re out of energy drinks, and you could use a break from the sugar anyway.”

“No way! I need the sugar, it’s what keeps me going!” Gen whined as they both tried to grab the bottle. 

“Pretty pathetic line, mentalist.” Senku huffed as they tried to take the bottle out of each other’s hand. 

“Shut up, science nerd!” Gen panted as they grabbled endlessly for the single bottle. 

“I told you already that’s a compliment!”

“Argh! Shut it!” 

“No, roughhousing!” The store clerk yelled at them, making them separate immediately, and sheepishly apologize. 

“Look, I’m too tired for this alright, let’s just split it.” Senku said. 

Gen nodded as he pulled out some money. “Fine by me.”

From there, they both sat on the curb under the streetlight, exchanging the cola between sips. 

“I heard your dad is launching soon.” Gen said, breaking the silence. 

“In a few weeks.” Senku responded. “When’s your tour ending?”

“My last performance is the day he’ll be leaving.” Gen smiled before patting Senku’s hand. He knew Senku didn’t feel any different since Byakuya was leaving for space, but even so, he shouldn’t be alone that first night. “I can stop by after, bring some snacks.”

Senku shrugged. “Sure. Could use some extra help in the lab anyway.” 

“Something happen?” Gen asked. 

“Taiju found a petrified swallow.” Senku grinned, excitement filling his features despite the slight paleness to his skin from sleep deprivation. 

“The bird?” 

“Yeah, completely encased in stone.” Senku explained. 

“The poor thing! Can you break it out?” Gen asked as Senku pulled out his phone, showing him his findings so far. 

“That’s the thing I can’t. The whole thing is stone, inside and out.” 

Gen squinted at the bright screen, trying to make sense of what he was looking at. “And it’s not a realistically carved statue?” 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” Senku said, turning down the brightness a bit, noticing Gen’s struggle. 

“Huh, it seems we have a mystery afoot.” Gen declared, smiling at the prospect of spending more time with Senku. 

Senku smiled back. “As long as you show up and work.” 

“So mean~” 

After parting that night, they both went about their business for the next few weeks on the promise to meet up after the launch. Eventually, the launch day came quicker than Senku had expected. He had already watched the live stream of Byakuya taking off during class before heading to the science room and working on his next project. Of course, then there was Taiju’s confession under the tree that, according to his science classmates ‘he couldn’t miss.’ 

That was fine. He needed an energy drink anyway. 

Then a big glow of green came over the horizon, and the winds picked up. 

It was like some sort of magic. 

Gen would love that if it were. 

Then everything went dark.

——————

Three thousand seven hundred years in darkness then six months alone, another six more months with Taiju, a few weeks with Taiju and Tsukasa then Yuzuriha, and now a few weeks with Kohaku and Chrome and Suika. There were things to do now, sulfa drugs for sick priestesses to make, a war to win, and a whole petrification mystery to solve. That didn’t stop him from thinking about everything left behind in the modern world. Like his friend…

For now, though, he couldn’t waste time thinking about that. He had to finish making ramen for the villagers and get their labor as payment for the iron. But, one day, he’ll find him and on that day he’ll de-petrify him. 

“Ahh, this is making me thirsty for a drink. Like say cola~”

Or someone could beat him to it, Senku thought, smiling as he turned around. His clothes were different, obviously, Yuzuriha’s work, but his hair was the same as he remembered, the smirk directed back at him the same as well. Out of all the decisions of who to revive, Tsukasa had definitely blundered on this one. 

Senku huffed, feeling a laugh bubble out of his throat. “Welcome back, mentalist.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's the final prompt!!! Thank you to thepjofandom24 on Tumblr for the request! No more prompts left from the June request list! I appreciate everyone's patience with me, you have no idea :D Thank you to everyone who requested! 
> 
> **ANNOUNCEMENT** I'm going to be absent for a little while so no more sengen fics for the time being :( To find out why and when I'll be back, check this link! -> https://widow-spyder.tumblr.com/post/632079919752593408/hello-everyone-as-said-in-my-last-fics-end-notes
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed! <3 I'll see you guys again soon!


End file.
